Dragon Ball DC
by DetroitKing
Summary: When Unviverse 7 falls 4 warriors are sent to different universes to get the chance to start over and create a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting over

 **In this fanfic, Future Trunks was picked instead of Frieza.**

It was over, Universe 7 had lost. They just couldn't handle the power of Jiren, even while fused Goku and Vegeta were no match for him. Universe 11 now have won the Tournament of Power and were allowed to live, but just before the erasure of Universe 7, the Zenos came to Goku to make a proposition.

"Goku since you have been such a good friend and given us such an exciting thrill of action, we decided to pay you back. We have chosen four of the most powerful mortals to be teleported to a new universe where they will start over and live a new life. The warriors of you, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks. Two of you will be sent to one universe and the other 2 will be sent to the other universe. Do you accept this or do you wish to go with the rest of Universe 7?"

"I-I'm not sure." Goku responded

"You guys should go." Beerus said, "Carry on the legacy of the saiyans and Universe 7. Live a new life, make new friends, have another family if you wish. But never stop training, always get stronger."

The rest of Universe 7 nodded.

"If you guys are going, take these if you need them." The Supreme Kai said handing the potara earrings to Goku and Vegeta. "Also take my time ring, because again you never know what could happen."

"Have you made up your mind Goku?" The Zenos asked

Goku looked back at Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and the rest of his friends. "I'll go, we'll go." Goku said, "But can I have one last request?" Goku asked

"What is it?"

"Could we get a two bags of senzu beans and is it possible to have some sort of mini Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku asked

"Why yes I believe it is." The Grand Priest said. He then created two full bags of senzus and two time capsules, each of them holding a door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Now who will go in the first universe?" He said as he opened up a portal to the other universe.

"I'll go" Goku said, "Who's gonna come with me?"

"I'll go dad." Gohan said

"Well Kakarot, looks like this is where we part ways. You better keep getting stronger because I'll never stop." Vegeta said

"Sure thing Vegeta." Goku said

Him and Gohan said there final goodbyes to the rest of Universe 7 and then entered the portal to the other universe. The Grand Priest then opened up another portal and Vegeta and Trunks said their goodbyes and left too. The Zenos then erased Universe 7 and thus the Tournament of Power was officially over.

* * *

DC Universe: Metropolis

Goku and Gohan ended up in the alleyway of some big city. They knew nothing about this world so Gohan suggested they hit the library and read every book to catch up. They were walking and some shady guy with a hood walked out of the darkness and held a gun in his hand.

"You two, money, now!" The man yelled

Gohan moved faster than the man could process and lightly tapped him on the neck to knock him out.

"Come on dad, we should get going." Gohan said

Goku nodded and they both flew off.

By the next day they learned everything they needed to about the new earth they lived in, from it's history to the superheroes and supervillains. They also noticed that most heroes in this universe had code name or secret identities like Gohan with the Great Saiyaman. Goku also had another time capsule which contained a house with plenty of food, workout equipment with enhancements, and an entire secret room with a gravity chamber. Since learning about them Goku was determined to seek out these heroes, they call thdmselves the Justice League.

 **Well that's it, and I know this was incredibly short but I wanted to save all my other stuff for the next chapter and future chapters. Vegeta and Trunks were sent to the Marvel Universe and I'll make a seperate fanfic telling the story of those two. Also yes, I'm pretty sure the Grand Priest can just create things from thin air, he is like the 2nd most powerful being in all of Dragonball. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think!**

 **UPDATE: Okay so what I didn't know was that there was already a fanfic called Dragon Ball DC, so don't think this is just a copy or anything because it's not. We only have the same name, the plot in itself is completely different.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the League

"Dad we have to." Gohan said

"We really don't." Goku retorted

"If we wanna meet the Justice League and join them, then we need to have a disguise. Every hero in this universe has a secret identity." Gohan said

"But not all of them have masks." Goku said

"Well they still may have a secret identity. We've only ever seen them on TV ya know." Gohan said

"I can't believe you even brought that outfit with you, when did you even get it from Earth?" Goku asked

"I didn't, it came from the time capsule as well, the Grand Priest must've known we were gonna need this." Gohan responded

"Alright fine, but I'm gonna be called the Great Saiyaman." Goku said

"Then what about me?" Gohan asked

"You'll just have to be known as the Great Saiyaboy." Goku responded

"What!"

"Hey, I know you're a fully grown man but as your father I feel should be the Great Saiyaman and you should be the Great Saiyaboy."

"Fine then..."

They then got their costumes ready. Gohan was still wearing his same costume and Goku's was the same as Gohan except his entire cosume was orange and blue. Once they had their costumes on a news broadcast popped up showing a big grey monster with white spikes fighting the Justice League. Gohan placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and they Instant Transmissioned to the area.

* * *

Doomsday had once again returned even stronger than before. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were all fighting this beast. He was able to beat them all down, and was pounding on Superman. Before landing another blow two strange warriors had appeared on the battlefield catching the eye of Doomsday.

"Gohan go help everyone else, I'll take this creature to a safer place." Goku said quicky grabbing a hold of Doomsday and teleporting him away from civilization.

Gohan then gave the League members Senzu Beans to get them back to fulll health.

"Thanks but who are you?" Superman asked

"We'll talk about that later but we should catch up to dad and see if he needs help that creature." Gohan responded as he flew off in Goku's direction.

The League members looked at each other for a bit and then went off to follow Gohan. They all showed up in a wasteland to see Goku fighting the beast.

"This beast is strong but he's no match for dad" Gohan said

"His name is Doomsday." Batman said

They watched as Doomsday tried swinging at Goku but at this point Goku was moving too fast for him. He knew Doomsday could pack a punch but he also knew he lacked in speed. Goku then uppercutted Doomsday in the air and then double punched him back to the ground. Doomsday then jumped up to punch Goku but he dodged and went under him launching a powerful Kamehameha at Doomsday, killing him. But the League knew he'd be back eventually.

Goku then teleported to everyone else and began introducing themselves.

"Hey guys, it's me Go-I mean the Great Saiyaman!" Goku said

"And I am his son the Great Saiyaboy." Gohan said nonchalantly

"Well thanks for the help, Great Saiyaman and Saiyaboy but where did you two come from? You're obviously not from Earth." Superman said

"Well, it's a little complicated actually..." Goku said scratching his head

* * *

They were all back at the watchtower in the Hall of Justice, where the founding members of the Justice League would meet and discuss things. Goku and Gohan didn't know how many people were in the League but upon entering the watchtower, it had to be in the hundreds. Hundreds of strong people fighting to protect their home, something Goku and Gohan both respected. After the Tournament of Power, Goku vowed only to fight to protect his new home, never would he let what happened to universe 7 happen to this universe as well.

The founding League members had to take in everything they heard after the two Saiyans explained their backstory.

"So you two are from another universe" Batman started

"And in that universe you, Goku, are an alien from another planet" Superman continued

"That was destroyed by an evil space emperor and you later defeated him by turning into something called a super saiyan" Wonder Woman continued

"Then through many battles and transformations you fought an emperor, an army, a demon king, that demon king's son, survivors of your saiyan race, a bug man, a pink blob, and a cat God of Destruction" Green Lantern continued

"Then this frieza guy came back and you had to kill him after having time reversed" Hawkgirl continued

"Then you helped your friend's son from the future fight evil you" Flash continued

"Then you asked basically God to hold a tournament in which you had to fight for the survival of your universe and failed" Martian Manhunter said

"Then because you befriended God he sent you two to this universe and two others to a different universe while your universe 7 was erased." Superman finished

"Yep that about covers it." Goku said

"Dad also forgot to mention the Zeno wanted to hold a tournament because of the Universe 6 vs 7 tournament held between our gods but Dad reminded him." Gohan said

"Yes and I take full responsibility, I got our universe erased because I wanted to fight steong people." Goku said sadly

"Dad don't blame yourself, that'll only make things worse." Gohan said

"Well we would love to have you two here at the Justice League if you would like." Wonder Woman said

"We'd love to join, we admire all of you guys' work and want to fight to protect our new home." Gohan said

"Then welcome aboard, it'll be a pleasure to have you." Superman said holding out his hand

Then Goku shook Superman's hand saying, "Thanks, we can't wait to work with all of you."

 **That concludes this chapter, and there's some things that needs explaining. First off I wanted this to take place in the same universe as Justice League-Justice League Unlimited, basically the DCAU. Then I did some research and realized that almost everyone in the DCAU is only about as strong as Saiyan saga Goku...So to balance things out, I'm just going to have them be much stronger but not equal to Goku or Gohan. So here's my scale for the top hitters in the DCAU.**

 **Superman = Base Vegito(Buu Saga)**

 **Martian Manhunter = Ultimate Gohan(Buu Saga)**

 **Wonder Woman = SSJ3 Goku(Buu Saga)**

 **Supergirl/Powergirl = SSJ2 Goku( Buu Saga)**

 **Doomsday = Perfect Cell**

 **Braniac = Final Form Frieza(Namek Saga)**

 **Darkseid = Beerus**

 **Also characters who may or may not have appeared in these shows may show up in this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 1 Year Later

 **Let's start this off by clearing up some things: That powerscale last chapter was my own power scale on the characters. The DCAU is not very strong at all compared to DBS but I have decided to change it up to make them stronger, so basically whoever the characters were scaled to they will be scaled to the current versions. Ex: Superman = DBS Base Vegito, WW = DBS SSJ3 Goku, Braniac = First Form DBS Frieza, etc.**

It's been a year since Goku and Gohan entered this new world and joined the Justice League. The world eventually recognized them as new heroes called the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaboy, which Gohan still hated, but they haven't had much excitement lately. For the past year there's only been regular crimes like bank robberies and muggings and such, not anything really challenging for Goku or Gohan. The League themselves were pretty strong though, well at least some of them, but no one was a match for Goku's SSJG or SSJB. Yet it was still the only way Goku was entertained as he hadn't encountered any villains capable of surviving even his base form, but Gohan seemed to be doing just fine. Gohan was really becoming adjusted to this world, he was even able to get a job as an accoutant while Goku decided to become a police officer in honor of his late best friend.

"Stop!" Goku yelled confronting two bank robbers during there escape

"You shouldn't of come alone pig!" One of the robbers said shooting at Goku

"Huh?"

"Did you miss?"

"I-I don't know"

"Just shoot him again!"

The two then unloaded but to their surprise Goku was catching every last bullet until they ran out.

"Run!" One of them yelled but Goku blitzed and tackled them to the ground, handcuffing them.

3 other police cars then pulled up and took the men into custody.

"Man Goku, I don't know how you do it. You're always the first to find them and take em out all by yourself." Said Mason Reed, Goku's partner in the police force.

"Heh, I guess that's just my instincts." Goku said

"Well let's get these guys to the station and-

Just before he could finish his sentence, a loud bang was heard a flash grenade went off followed by a pipe bomb. Goku had to tackle Mason out of the way to protect him. Once the smoke cleared the vuys they had just captured were now gone. Goku of course could sense them but he remembered he's supposed to keep a secret identity now so he couldn't just teleport.

"What the hell was that? Where'd they go?" Mason said

"I don't know, we should head back and leave a report." Goku said

* * *

"We've been getting increasing reports lately about numerous crimes all over the city, constant thefts, robberies, assaults, vandalism, and even some murders. Whoever these guys are, they must be very good at covering their tracks cause not even the league can find them." Said the chief of police of Metropolis

"Well that just means we need to work extra hard to get these guys off the streets then." Goku said

"I say let the league deal with it, they're fully capable and we'd be putting our men and women at risk." Mason argued

"That's what we signed up for is it not? Look, we'll do our job and if any member of the justice league shows up then that's great, but if not do what you were trained to do, don't start getting lazy." The chief ordered

"Yes, sorry chief." Mason responded

Goku and Mason then left and Goku was going to change back into his rdgular clothes

"Hey, where are you going?" Mason asked

"To meet up with some friends." Goku said as he took off

* * *

At the Watchtower, the founding members of the League were currently havinv a meeting discussing these rampant crimes.

"Everytime we show up, they dissapear without a trace. As far as we know their only human but their still dangerous and need to be stopped before they take these crimes any further." Superman stated

"What we need to do is capture one of them and make them give talk and tell us where their friends are so we bring them down. I have a plan for that, first we need to-"

Batman was then interrupted as Goku had teleported in their standing on the table

"Guys! We have to stop those bad dudes!" Goku shouted

"Goku...This is a private meeting between the founding members. You can't just pop up out of the blue." Wonder Woman said

"Sorry, it's just that they keep getting away and it pisses me off! Why do I need a secret identity again?" Goku asked

"Because then nearly every criminal in the world would know who you and your friends and family would be in constant threat." Batman said

"Never seemed to be a problem in my universe, then again all my friends and family had powers like me, except a few." Goku said

"Well, ultimately a secret identity is up to you. Anyway we were discussing on how to stop th3se guys so if you have any ideas-"

Superman was then cut off as Goku teleported away. He then teleported back a few seconds later with a dude in some sort of mask. (Think of an anbu style mask from Naruto.)

"There ya go." Goku said

"Let me see what information I can get from him." Martian Manhunter said as he began reading his mind. Once he was done the guy fell unconsious.

"Well? What'd you see?" Flash asked

"They are a group, or more like a cult, that call themselves the Rebels. Their leader is a guy who goes by the nickname of Titan. They all seem to be human but are not to be underestimated. They are hiding out in a massive area underground. Seems the only way to get their is to open up a portal." He said

"No wonder they get away so easily." Green Lantern said.

"Alright, well I say we let Goku, Gohan, and Batman handle this. I'll go too just in case." Superman stated

"Alright! Finally some action!" Goku shouted with excitement as he teleported to tell Gohan the news

Little did they all know this would be an even greater threat than imagined...

 **Sorry for the year long break, I guess you could say the title fits...Anyway a lot of shit took place over time and I know some of you may have some questions.**

 **1\. Will Goku get MUI? HELL FUCKING YES**

 **2\. Will Vegeta get SSBE? Orginally I was gonna have him just get UI as well but since SSBE's debut I've decided on that**

 **3\. Will Broly show up? Now it would make sense to just say nope he was erased, but I REALLY want to bring him in this. I just gotta find a way for it to make sense, probably just make up my own canon, I mean that is what fanfiction is for after all.**

 **See you guys next year! (Joke...I hope)**


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry it had to end like this

I'm gonna be honest, I've kinda lost interest in this story. At first I thought it was a cool idea and all, but I really just don't kniw how to go about it. I wanted to try making my own original villains and characters and such, I wanted to bring Broly and fusion in eventually, but it just wasn't gonna work out. That goes for Dragonball Marvel as well, I don't know, MAYBE I'll come back to it, but for now I'm officially ending this story because it really isn't going anywhere. If anyone wants to take this story for themselves and rewrite or continue it dm me, otherwise I still have plenty of other stories for you guys to check out if you are interested.

Oh yeah and to that guest that was talking shit, bitch you can suck my dick


End file.
